Unexpected Visitors
by Shadistic Archdevil
Summary: When Darius and Draven are forced onto a small vacation by Swain, they decide to visit the city of Innovation. What type of activities will occur during their break? Rated M for explicit content.


_(My last LoL fanfic was a dud, so I'll give you guys a one-shot of what I'm capable of. Leave a review for your thoughts. Enjoy!)_

**_Unexpected Visitors_**

**_A League of Legends One-shot_**

**_By: ShadisticArchdevil_**

"This way, if we invade through the northern portion of the kingdom, Draven can lead his men through the south, forcing them to go into a defensive position, and we can attack on either end on any given time."

"I see what you mean, but since they will be right outside their town, they will have more access to supplies and food."

"...Right…"

"Listen, Darius, I know you are eager to finish off Demacia, but I think it's about time you take a small break. Not too long, but maybe for a few days, perhaps 2-3."

"Swain, you know I can't-"

"Darius. It's an order, not a request. You must refresh your spirit, and I'm not going to take no for an answer. We need you at your healthiest before we do a final invasion of Demacia."

"As you wish, captain."

The Hand of Noxus sighed, and even though it was a short break, it might as well feel like weeks before he got back. Darius proceeded to head back to his living quarters, which he shared with his brother, the self-centered Glorious Executioner. Draven was probably out picking up girls at the local bar, as he always did in his downtime. Darius placed his axe in it's holder as he proceeded to take off his armor, polishing it soon after so it would be ready the next day. He proceeded to the kitchen and began to make some tea.

A vacation...but to where, and for what business? Ionia is much too far for a stay, along with our invasion, none of them would allow me there. The Institute is on break for some reforming purposes. Hmmm….the only other place I can think of is Piltover.

At that moment, a loud bang interrupted his thoughts as a massive shout filled the silent house, shaking the windows and peeling paint off the wall.

"DRAVEN HAS ARRIVED!"

"Draven, you need to calm down with your entrances. I'm the only other being that lives here, and I'd appreciate it if you would quit being so disruptive to my thoughts."

"Well, bro, Draven's got some news for you. Old man Swain gave me the weekend off with you, and Draven got us tickets to Piltover!"

So much for ideas…

"So then, is there any specific reason you chose Piltover over any of the other areas we could have gone?"

"Well, for starters, lots of babes are there, and Draven loves him some action. Secondly, it's always busy with things other than war, so it can keep your mind off of Demacia for the whole weekend."

Now the first part sounded something Draven-like, but the second part….seemed interesting.

"Alright, we will leave tomorrow."

"Sweet. Better start packing bro. Also, we can scout out the area in case we want to take it over. Who knows, maybe even you will get some pleasure out of our stay. You're still a virgin, right?"

"You keep my personal romance life out of this. We leave tomorrow and that's final."

"Alright, don't twist your axe into your brain. It was just a joke, see you then, bro. Draven needs his beauty sleep."

"...Good night…"

Draven stretched and went up the stairs, unheard from for the rest of the night. Darius was still in thought as always, thinking about what will happen in the city of Piltover, home to Piltover's Finest, the Prodigal Explorer, the Protector of Tomorrow, and a few others. They would all be there, and no doubt if they found out that Noxians were living in the city, some sort of shady business would occur. The thought of being able to rest for a few days seemed bad, because of some training that would be missed, but Darius brushed off the thought and began to pack his things. He soon finished, and checking the clock, he went to sleep on the living room couch.

**The Next Day**

"Darius. Get up. The luggage is ready, so let's go!"

"Already time? Well, let's be on our way, and those tickets, what are they for?"

"Oh, I was kidding, we have to walk there. But it's fine cause we do it all the time."

Darius groaned and sat up, grabbing his belongings and his axe Draven was already out the door by the time Darius had hitched all of his materials. He sighed and locked the house, thus heading towards the outskirts of town, aiming for the closest path towards Piltover. It took them about 7 hours to reach their destination, but since they were war veterans, not a single breath was lost as they reached the city of innovation. Draven looked around to see which bars he would head to, since each man was paying for his own good, Darius would have plenty to use, since he would save his income for the necessities. He managed to find a small inn at the edge of town, asking for the fare, while Draven continued to look about the lobby for possible women to sleep with. Darius paid the innkeeper, who seemed intimidated of the Noxian General's muscles and luggage. Draven simply paid for his own room, nearby Darius' and went up alongside him.

"Do you think anyone will notice us here? Not that I would mind the attention…"

"Draven, we are here to relax, not to cause a commotion. Be good and stay out of troubles way until we get back to Noxus. We don't want anyone knowing we are here or that we might invade sometime."

"Alright, alright. Well then, I'll be off to my room. Catch ya later bro!"

And with that last note, Draven dashed off to his room, most likely eager to start his short vacation by drinking to his hearts content. Darius assumed that the best choice of action would be to try to change his appearance as best he could, so he let his hair fall down, and took off his armor, hiding his axe in his room. He then began to plan out his day. It was about 4 PM and he decided to go and walk around the town, seeing what he could find. As he walked around town, a certain blonde boy kept an eye on Darius, seeing through his disguise.

"Caitlyn?"

"Yes Ezreal?"

"There's some certain Noxians in the city…"

"Which ones?"

"I've only seen Darius and Draven so far, no telling who else is here."

"Find out where they are residing, and we'll take care of them."

"You got it, Cait."

"Thanks Ezreal."

Caitlyn sighed and hung up the phone. Her partner, the Enforcer of Piltover, Vi, looked at her while she ate her donut (A/N Officer Vi and Caitlyn).

"What's wrong Cupcake? Someone need a pounding?"

"We have some certain invaders to our peaceful city. More specifically, Noxians."

"Oh you mean the Hand of Noxus and his little wimpy brother? I'll take care of them."

"No, it's not like that, Vi. These guys are strong. We haven't fought them in the League so I don't know how to do deal with them, and we just hope we can settle this peacefully. After I get the address, you can go there and try to bring them here, and we'll see how things work out."

"Fine, but I get to ask questions while punching, okay?"

"Maybe. For now we wait for Ezreal's address."

Back to Darius

Darius slowly turned the page of the book he was reading. After spending some time looking at the gadgets Piltover offered, Darius went out a bar and had some drinks with dinner, soon coming to the inn after. He yawned sleepily as the clock ticked 2 AM. As soon as he was about to put his book down, a knock on the door was heard.

"How may I help you?"

"Darius, the Hand of Noxus himself. I must say, you are much more impressive in person."

"Vi, the Enforcer of Piltover. What business do you have with me?"

"Follow me."

"Not until you explain the situation."

"Unless you want me to notify the town of your brother's idiotic actions, I suggest you just follow."

"Draven…"

Darius followed Vi back to the station, even though they were both wearing revealing outfits, Darius had put on his armor and his axe was brought just in case. Draven was already there, sitting in a cell, twirling his axe.

"Why is he in there?"

"He threaten to kill everyone in the bar if he didn't get what he wanted."

"Drunk again…"

Darius facepalmed and looked at Caitlyn, who obviously wanted something in exchange for his brother's malevolent behavior. Caitlyn glared at him, then the seat in front of her. Draven simply awaited the verdict.

"Well, if you help us, we'll forget this incident."

"And why would I want to help you lot?"

"Because if you don't, we can have a public humiliation and execution."

It would be bad for Noxus if one of their leaders were executed, so Darius had no choice but to agree since his brother was making stupid decisions.

"Fine, what do you need assistance with?"

"Jinx."

"You mean the loose cannon? Do we just have to catch her?"

"Yes, and we believe she will make her next move in 2 hours at the City Hall."

"I see. What's the plan of attack, or this where I come in?"

"Yes. You will go with Vi to the hall and wait around the back. When Jinx shows up, you will try and knock her out, or at least disarm her. I will handle sniping her down so she is disabled, and your brother can handle knocking her off the building."

"Seems easy enough. Shall we leave now then?"

"Yes, the earlier, the better. Vi can contact me if anything is needed. We will catch up with you guys later."

"See you later, Cupcake. Take care of pretty boy in there."

"He's anything but…"

Darius sighed. He was once again pulled into a circle of events thanks to his brothers idiotic actions. He headed towards the building, axe in hand, with Vi close by.

"Couldn't you call Jayce or something?"

"Nah, he's like Cupcake. Trying to take the less violent way out of things. That's why I like you. You seem to be ready to kill anything on sight."

"Well, that's a first."

"Hm?"

"No one's told me that they appreciate my aggressive attitude."

"Surprising, but we'd better get into position."

As much as Darius hated this, he enjoyed this section of the trip. An attack while he was on vacation. He wouldn't be deprived after all. He got into position, but unfortunately position meant that him and Vi had to squeeze into a tight space together. She was unnervingly close to him, and he didn't mind, but she was beginning to lose focus.

"There! I think I have sight of her. Call Caitlyn and Draven now!"

"Hey! Who's the Enforcer here?! But fine, let's go in now."

The two rushed in on Jinx, who immediately began to run from them. Vi's built up anger caused her to charge forward, with Darius rushing to keep up. He managed to pull away at a missile launcher with his axe.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, Jinx!"

"Catch me if you can!"

Oh how Vi hated those words. She was about to charge after her, but was immediately was stopped by Darius. Only half a second later did bombs go off in front of them, and Jinx's figure was shot down by Caitlyn's Ace in the Hole. Draven managed to disarm her cannon, and she was successfully knocked out.

"Yeah! Teamwork!"

Vi highfived Darius as Caitlyn and Draven picked up the loot. Darius offered to carry Jinx back, as he was used to taking prisoners of war. After Jinx had been locked up properly, Caitlyn dismissed the Blood Brothers, giving Draven a small kiss on the cheek. Darius, although confused, was tired of the commotion at 5 in the morning. Draven stayed while Darius headed back, not caring as long as his brother didn't cause more trouble. As he went back to his room, he almost shut his eyes when there was another knock at the door. He once again opened it, and was immediately hit in the face.

**Some time later (Lemon Warning)**

"Ugh….where am I?"

Darius opened his eyes and noticed it was still a bit dark out. His experience with war made him not lose consciousness for long periods of time, and he realized he was chained to a bed in a bedroom. It seemed luxurious.

"So I want to give you a personal reward for both you and I for helping us with that issue."

"Officer Vi?"

"Just call me Vi."

She revealed herself, wearing her officer uniform and held a whip in one hand. Her gauntlets were nowhere in sight, so it was clear that this was thought out. Darius then realized he was naked except for his undergarments.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Sit back and relax. You're on vacation, right?"

"..."

"Let's begin!"

Vi had an evil smirk on her face as she slowly rubbed her hand across Darius' rather stiff chest. He was unsure of whether to let it happen or try to escape. The latter seemed to be the better tactic, so he began to shake about. It was no use though, as the chains were bound tight enough that he was only hurting himself. He figured that it would only be necessary to let it happen, even though he did not approve of the situation.

"Is this your first time? You seem to be struggling a bit."

"..."

"Hahaha. I thought so. Noxian generals have no time for love, but now, you're mine!"

Vi slowly rubbed the growing bulge under his boxers, and Darius could feel his member throb already. It was sensitive, which surprised him. He could feel it growing harder as she continued to play with it, eventually slipping off the only pair of clothing that stood in her way. Upon doing so, his 10-inch girth was revealed.

"Wow….it's so big…"

"Er…"

"More fun for me then!"

Vi slowly licked the tip of his erect genital and he let out a small gasp. Not quiet, but not loud enough to be heard by anyone but them two. His eyes grew wider as she began to insert it into her mouth. This experience was completely new, but Vi seemed to know what she was doing. She began to bob up and down while continuing to stroke it, earning more groans of pleasure from Darius. He could feel the blood rushing down there as pressure began to build inside of him.

"V-Vi….I'm coming…"

"I'm ready for you, Noxian General."

His body fluids were exerted into her mouth in the form of white liquid. He groaned loudly as she swallowed it down.

"Tasty…"

"..."

Darius had managed to notice that Vi was hiding a key in her uniform. The only problem was that it was between her cleavage, which was surprisingly large. Darius looked at it and immediately his face turned a shade of red. She noticed his reaction and began to remove her top, leaving only a bright pink bra underneath, along with her pants, which revealed a lacy pink pair of panties with garterbelt attacking them to her thighs.

"You like what you see? Bet you wish you could play with them."

She squeezed her breasts together, and Darius could only focus on them. Vi giggled slightly and she climbed on top of him completely, straddling him and leaning in for a kiss. The lips interlocked, letting the tongues fight for dominance. The two fought for the upper-hand, and Darius soon prevailed as Vi pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between the two.

"You came so fast…"

"...it is my first time…"

"Not used to it, eh?"

Their lips crashed once again, this time passionate enough for Vi to let out a moan of her own. The first time she had all night, and it was clear that if Darius kept at it, he could turn the tables and seduce her into unlocking him. Vi stood up once more in another attempt to straddle Darius, but this time, Darius lunged forward to lightly lick the tip of her breast, sending a chilling vibe down through her nervous system and cause some lubricants to seep out of her already-soaked pink panties. The fluids dripped onto Darius' chest and he managed to undo her bra off of her breasts since each lick would cause her to non-intentionally lean forward for more.

"Ungh….for your first time….you sure are getting the hang of it...Ahh~"

Vi's moans began to make Darius' member throb as it began to stand straight up once again, lightly pushing against her panties and allowing her fluid to drip onto his erect genitilia. She removed her bra, and the key fell down and landed on his chest. She slowly unlocked his arms and he immediately switched positions with her, him now being on top. His hand ran up and down her body, the feeling of it cause Vi to moan and gasp for breath as Darius began to work away at kneading her left breast while sucking on her right.

"Ngh….it feels good...more!~"

He began to slowl suck on her bottom lip, working his way up so that the two's tongues began to go at each other once more, while Vi rubbed her womanhood and Darius continued fondling her. The two pulled away, both gasping for a breath of air.

"Darius….I want you…"

"Alright…"

He slowly slid off her panties, which had revealed a puddle of her lubricants at her entrance. His member slowly pushed against her wall as he thrusted deep into her womb, cause her to grip his back tightly and moan loudly in pleasure. His thrusts gradually delved deeper into her womanhood, emerging completely soaked everytime he pulled out. The walls inside began to tighten and she began to increase her volume in her moans.

"D-Darius!"

"Me…..also…"

One final thrust and the two of them came simultaneously. Darius released his fluids right inside of her womb, while Vi's white liquid covered his manhood in a glistening coat. He collapsed next to her on the bed, with her hugging him as he pulled blankets over the two of them.

"That was….some of the best….I've had…"

Vi sputtered out in between gasps for air as she slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep on the Hand of Noxus. He revealed a small smirk and fell asleep as well.

…

"So Darius, I take it your break was a success?"

"Yes, and thank you for that, Swain. It was a new experience, but I am more than ready to initiate the next attack on-"

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hello, Noxian General."

"Darius? Who are these women? And why is Draven late again?"

"Uh…"

"You mean you didn't tell bird brain about your great stay in Piltover?"

"Whoa! Darius got laid?! Draven's proud of you bro. It makes me want to…-sniff-"

"Darius? Explain yourself."

"Well, I wish I could Swain."


End file.
